


A Sick Boy Needs His Daddy

by SideEyedKinks (PervyPenguin)



Series: Needs His Daddy [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Daddy Kink, Don't @ Me, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic, could be gen, not really kinky, nsap, written as Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyPenguin/pseuds/SideEyedKinks
Summary: Peter had gone to the Tower when he felt the cold coming on. Ever since the bite, any cold that managed to infect him kicked his ass. May was pulling a double shift at the hospital, leaving the apartment quiet and lonely. He may not see anyone at the Tower, but he could at least talk to FRIDAY. And there was always a small chance Tony might show up.





	A Sick Boy Needs His Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request on my blog:
> 
> "Peter being sick and eventually gives in and whimpers"daddy please come over"in full little space"
> 
> It's not an exact fill, but I hope they like it.

Peter had gone to the Tower when he felt the cold coming on. Ever since the bite, any cold that managed to infect him kicked his ass. May was pulling a double shift at the hospital, leaving the apartment quiet and lonely. He may not see anyone at the Tower, but he could at least talk to FRIDAY. And there was always a small chance Tony might show up.

Once he settled into the more private lounge for Tony’s friends, his mental state rapidly declined. Cuddled up in a fuzzy blanket with cartoons on the tv and a steaming cup of tea next to him lowered his defenses. His head ached, his chest hurt from coughing, his nose was all snotty… He was completely miserable. Eventually, he fell asleep on the couch.

When he woke up, Peter was hurting terribly. In the comfort of a familiar place, the knowledge that FRIDAY was there in the back of his mind, and urged on by his illness, he felt himself slipping into his Little headspace. 

With the last vestiges of adult thought, he called out for FRIDAY. “Call Tony.”

She didn’t answer but Peter knew he could trust her. Seconds later, Tony’s voice rang through the room.

“Pete? What’s going on?”

Peter tried to formed the sentence. He tried so hard. But all that came out was a whimpering strangled cry. “Daddy!”

There was a barely perceptible pause before Tony said, “Hey there, baby boy. You’re feeling pretty rotten, aren’t you?”

“Uh-huh. I hurt, Daddy.”

“I bet. Are you in your room at the Tower?”

“Nooooo. ‘m on the couch.”

Tony chuckled lightly. “Why didn’t you go to bed if you were feeling so bad, sweetheart?”

“Mighta missed you. Wanted to see you.”

Tony’s heart swelled in his chest. _My sweet boy_. “Aww, baby. I’ll be there soon to take care of you. You just hang tight.”

“‘k, Daddy. Be fast.”

“Tell you what, you start counting, one-Mississippi, two-Mississippi, and I bet I’ll be there before you reach one hundred.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart.” 

“Ok.” Peter said quietly. “One- Missi’ippi, Two- Missi’ippi, Three- Missi’ippi…”

Peter’s soft voice was a constant rhythm in Tony’s ear as he ascended in the Tower’s private elevator. Tony could hear him skipping a number here and there, speeding up as if it would mean Tony would get there sooner. Peter had no idea that Tony had already been on the way home when he called. FRIDAY had told him when Peter arrived, and that he seemed to be running a fever, so Tony had wrapped up the meeting he was in.

When FRIDAY told him Peter had fallen asleep, he figured he had a little extra time. Tony had first detoured into a little tourist trap style shop. He took in the vast array of… _stuff_ for sale. He grabbed a pair of fuzzy pajamas in a size a bit too big for Peter and a ridiculous plush bear in an Iron Man costume. He ran into a convenience store next and picked up some ginger ale, Sprite, and Gatorade. He also grabbed some gently scented bath salts and grape cough syrup. He had just ordered some soup from Peter’s favorite deli to be delivered and was standing in front of the Tower when Peter called.

“Six’y two- Missi’ippi, Six’y three- Missi’ippi, Six’y four… DADDY! You came super fast!” Peter had a huge smile on his face. It did nothing to mask how miserable he felt.

“I told you I would. Daddy doesn’t make promises he can’t keep.” Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “Mmm, you’ve definitely got a fever, baby boy.”

Peter nodded sadly. “Feels icky, Daddy.”

“Well, we’re gonna fix that best we can. First order of business, medicine.”

Peter’s eyes went wide. “Noooo, Daddy! No med’cine!”

“You know it’ll help, Petey. I’m going to grab the aspirin and when I get back, it’s time for aspirin and cough syrup.”

While Tony was grabbing the pills, Peter snatched the cough syrup from the shopping bag and hid it behind him in the couch cushion. He acted completely innocent as Tony came back. He dug through the bags, only to look up in confusion when he couldn’t find the purple bottle.

“Peter, did you hide the cough syrup?” He asked seriously.

Peter shook his head, lips twitching.

Tony sighed. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to take the aspirin. But naughty boys who don’t take all their medicine don’t get the ‘feel better’ presents, so I’ll have to find another baby boy to give them to…”

Peter shot forward and thrust the hated medicine at Tony, tears welling in his eyes. “No! I’m your baby boy. I’ll take the yucky medicine, just don’ find ‘nother baby boy.”

Tony took the medicine and set it on the side table before drawing Peter into a hug. “Shh, shh, Daddy was just teasing, cause I knew you hid the medicine, baby. You’re the only baby boy for me. I shouldn’t tease when you’re feeling so bad.”

Peter sniffled and nodded his head into Tony’s chest. “Bad Daddy.”

“Yeah.” Tony gave him a moment to collect himself. “Okay, pills and cough syrup time.”

Peter pulled a face, but dutifully swallowed the medicine. “Presents?”

“Straight to the point, aren’t you? But we still have one more step before presents. A nice, steamy bath for you.”

Tony lead Peter to the bathroom and had him sit on the toilet as he ran the bath. He poured a generous amount of bath salts into the running water. As the tub filled, he pulled Peter’s shirt over his head, then instructed him to stand so he could pull off his jeans and underwear. By that point, the tub was full of steamy, scented water. He helped Peter into the tub, making sure he was comfortable.

“I’m going to go put some stuff away, baby. You just sit here and relax. Let the steam work on opening your chest up.” He pressed a kiss against Peter’s forehead.

“‘k, Daddy,” Peter mumbled drowsily.

He didn’t have a lot to do, and he _really_ didn’t want to leave his baby boy alone for too long. He quickly stripped and re-made the bed in cool, soft sheets. He set the Iron Man teddy bear against the pillows, pulled down the sheets and blanket, and put the lights on low. When he was satisfied, Tony went back to the bathroom. 

“Ok, sweetheart, time to wash up.” Tony grabbed a washcloth and set about quickly washing off his boy. He ran his fingers through Peter’s soft curls before deciding they could get away without a wash for today. He pulled the plug and held out a hand to help Peter stand.

The medicine, warm water, and soothing smell had really done Peter some good. His chest didn’t feel as tight and his sinuses were properly open. He swayed about a bit as Tony gently towel dried him. 

“Okay, Pete, present number one.” Tony handed the pajamas to him.

He ran his fingers over the fuzzy material. “‘s so soft, Daddy.”

“I thought it would feel nice on your skin.”

“Mmm. Help?”

Tony tugged the too big shirt onto him, then fresh underwear and the fuzzy pants. It only took a moment, but already Peter was falling asleep on his feet. Tony gently scooped him up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom. 

He slid a nearly asleep Peter into bed and tucked him in. He grabbed the stuffed toy and whispered, “Hey there, someone’s got another present.”

“Presen’?” Peter whispered, as he fought to keep his eyes open.

Tony handed him the teddy. “So you can have Daddy around even when I have to be somewhere else, baby.”

“Mmm,” Peter hummed as he snuggled the toy. “I love him. Love you, too, Daddy.”

“I love you most, baby boy. Feel better.” He gave Peter one more kiss on his forehead, then headed out to deal with the remains of his impromptu shopping trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me about Tony, Peter, and Starker on [Tumblr!](https://sideeyedkinks.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Flames and comments condemning me for the ship will be deleted. 
> 
> Nice comments are adored!


End file.
